seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilal D. Rabah/Abilities and Powers
Bilal D. Rabah '(ビラル ド・ ラバ ''Biraru D. Raba) is the captain and leader of the notorious pirate crew called the Godless Pirates, he hails from the Grand Line and is the main protagonist of the fanmade series that is called One Soul. Abilities Natural '''Enhanced Strength: Bilal's athletic stature also comes with incredible physical strength, he is capable of hurling boulders with ease and destroying large structures with unamped punches and kicks. He is capable of lifting insanely large structures like ships (although with much difficulty) and is capable of supporting a warship with his incredible strength. Enhanced Speed: Bilal possess incredible speed as his speed is pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely faster than normal. Enhanced Reflexes: '''Bilal additionally has enhaced reflexes allowing him to react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to, he claims to be unable to be hit by any conventional and ordinary weapons he can react at almost any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. '''Master Martial Artist: Bilal is an exceptionally skilled hand to hand combatant and is skilled in most forms of hand to hand combat, he has blended Street-Fighting with Silat, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling and Acrobatics, making him superhumanly skilled in his own individual methods of close quarter combat. Weapons Proficiency: Bilal is highly skilled in all melee weapons ranging from swords, to spears, to hammers. He is capable of using them in conjuction with different weapons and is naturally able to use almost any normalor household appliance as a formidable weapon, he also has the ability to understand and use any and all weapons with proficiency greater than that of a master. Sakki Sakki is the technique of adding rage or bloodlust to a feint attacks to fool the opponent into guarding or attacking so that the user can land a counter or buy some recovery time, it can also be used to intimidate the enemy and causing their will to break. It was created by Bilal in an attempt to defeat opponents without having to fight them, when used by him he is capable of wilting flowers and causes weak animals and humans to feel nauseous and even knock out some. In order to counter it what is needed is not a "strong will" but to also have sufficient killing instinct and bloodlust. Diminuendo: '''Using '''Sakki as a stimulus Bilal immobilizes a target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Crescendo: '''Using '''Sakki '''as a stimulus Bilal increases a targets twitch an can cause the to shake uncontrollably entering a a tangent of wild spasms. Baraq This is Bilal's main form of combat which is the fruit of a mix between the experience of normal human martial arts (Silat, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling), the agility of acrobatics and the superhuman physical boosts of '''Rokushiki, specifically Geppo, Soru, Kami-e and Shigan, and the the grip strenght of Ryusoken. It was created by Bilal's father, Muhammed, after testing his combat ability against other martial arts from different countries. It is highlighted by it's fast and efficient killing strings both from long range and close range and the fact that there are not set techniques, but rather any new techniques are added and old techniques are mean't to be developed upon. Tanking Tanking is Bilal's biological ability to harden his muscles to levels even greater than steel, unlike Tekkai '''it is able to withstand non-physical attacks and can be used on any part of his body. It grants him near indestructability and protect hims against internal and external assaults as well as harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. It has been decribed by others as mini evolution, in the sense that Bilal's body instantly adapts to withstand what ever affront is inflicted against him, he is also able to move with it (unlike '''Tekkai) and 'Tanking ' also drastically increases his physical strength.